thebleachmangafandomcom-20200213-history
The Bleach Manga Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Bleach Manga Wiki. Here, we focus on Tite Kubo's popular manga/anime series, Bleach. Want to help us out? Just make an account (or sign in if you already have one), and click the edit button to get started! Some articles that are written here may contain spoilers from Bleach manga and anime including the movies. Read at your own discretion. Popular Pages About Bleach Bleach (ブリーチ, burīchi) is a Shonen Jump action manga and TV anime Japanese series written and illustrated by Tite Kubo. The Manga Published by Shueisha in a japan. Viz Media has exclusive publishing rights In Australia, New Zealand and in the United states of America. There is total of 48 volumes in the series since August 2001. The Anime Directed by Noriyuki Abe, written by Masashi Sogo. The music by Shirō Sagisu. The Anime Televisison is produced by Studio Pierrot in Japan. The Anime is licensed by Dentsu in the following countries: Japan, Australia (Madman Entertainment), New Zealand as Viz Media has licensing rights in both United states of America and Canada. Manga Entertainment has the licensing rights in the United kingdom. The original date October 5, 2004 with on going episodes of 304. Plot A 15 year old boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, a Karakura High School student, has a unique ability to see and talk with ghosts that are in his town. He later meets up with a Shinigami (死神, Death Gods, Viz Media translates it to Soul Reaper) named Rukia Kuchiki. In a dire situation, as Rukia is struggling to slay off a powerful Hollow (a dangerous lost soul), the badly injured girl intends to lend Ichigo some of her Shinigami powers, but is astonished to find out that he has drained almost all of her power. With Ichigo's new-found Substitute Shinigami powers, his adventure has begun; fighting to protect his friends and family from hollows. As time passed, and because Ichigo drained Rukia's reiatsu (霊圧, literally means spiritual pressure), she wasn't able to return back to her world, Soul Society (尸魂界 (ソウル·ソサエティ), Sōru Sosaeti). Her superiors became suspicious of her activities, started an investigation into her dissapearance, and then later found out what she had done. The Central 46 (the government of Soul Society) signed an arrest warrant for Rukia's capture and arrest at all costs. She is later captured by her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Division 6, along with his Vice-Captain, Renji Abarai. Ichigo then loses his Substitute Shinigami powers at the hands of Byakuya during his failed attempt of rescuing Rukia from her captors. When he hears that Rukia is going to be executed for her crimes, Ichigo makes it his goal to restore his powers and save her with the help of Kisuke Urahara, along with his friends Yasutora Sado (Chad), Orihime Inoue, and Uryū Ishida. Movies *Bleach: Memories of Nobody was released in Japan theaters on December 16, 2006 *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Another Hyōrinmaru (劇場版BLEACH The DiamondDust Rebellion もう一つの氷輪丸, Gekijōban Burīchi Za Daiyamondo Dasuto Reberion Mō Hitotsu no Hyōrinmaru?) was released in Japan theaters on December 22, 2007 *Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name (君の名を呼ぶ, Burīchi Fade to Black Kimi no Na o Yobu) was released in Japan theaters on December 13, 2008 *Bleach: Hell Chapter (地獄篇, Burīchi Jigoku-Hen) was released in Japan theaters on December 4, 2010 Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Bleach Movies